


five times mulder proposed and one time scully said yes

by summersocietyy



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, F/M, childhood best friends au, they're just!!!! cute!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersocietyy/pseuds/summersocietyy
Summary: the first time mulder proposes, they’re five and eight respectively. he gets down on one knee and everything, and proposes with a blue raspberry ring pop, and scully tells him that blue raspberries aren’t real, and he can’t ask her to marry him anyway because she’s still in kindergarten and he’s in third grade.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	five times mulder proposed and one time scully said yes

the first time mulder proposes, they’re five and eight respectively. he gets down on one knee and everything, and proposes with a blue raspberry ring pop, and scully tells him that blue raspberries aren’t  _ real _ , and he can’t ask her to marry him anyway because she’s still in kindergarten and he’s in third grade. pouting, mulder puts the ring pop on her finger anyways and tells her that just because blue raspberries aren’t real doesn’t mean they don’t taste good. as he walks away and scully licks the ring pop experimentally, she can’t help but agree.

the second time he proposes, he’s twelve and she’s nine. she almost says yes this time, because he’s so  _ sad _ . she finds him in the tree house he helped his father build. his parents have been talking to police all day and no one will listen to him, but she will. even if she doesn’t believe a word of what he says, she’ll listen. so she climbs up into the tree house and sits beside him, wrapping her little arm around him and resting her cheek to his shoulder. part of her thinks he only asks because he’s so sad and he wants something solid to hold onto, an assurance that she won’t ever leave him. so she takes the tiny ring he’s made out of blades of grass and promises him that she never will, but she tells him they can’t get married because they’re still too young.

the third time he proposes, he’s eighteen and she’s fifteen, and she’s bidding him farewell as he prepares to leave for oxford. she’s so proud of him, she says, and she’ll miss him so much and he’ll do amazing and she will _ not _ let him see that she’s close to tears. he asks her again, only this time he presents her with his class ring. she laughs a little and takes it, sliding it onto her thumb, and shakes her head. she’ll keep the ring, she promises, but they’re still too young to get married and he’s about to go abroad for school and she can’t distract him from that. he tells her she’d never be a distraction, but he understands and he’ll miss her too and he promises to call her all the time and send her millions of pictures.

the fourth time he proposes, he’s twenty-five and she’s twenty-two, and he surprises her at her college graduation. he tells no one but her mother that he’s coming home for her graduation, and he tells no one at all that he’s coming home for good. she looks radiant up on the stage as she accepts her diploma, and she’s smiling wider than he’s ever seen her smile before. when she spies him afterwards, she shrieks and runs at him, throwing herself into his arms immediately and clinging to him. he laughs and congratulates her and spins her around before he sets her on her feet and pulls the box out of his pocket. it’s a simple necklace, a golden cross on a delicate chain, and she gasps and lets him put it on and turns around and kisses his cheek. when he whispers the question in her ear, she laughs quietly and tells him that no, he’s going back to oxford and she’s about to start medical school and there just wouldn’t be any  _ time _ to plan a wedding. actually, he counters, he’ll be going to quantico in virginia and then onto washington dc, where he’ll be working for the fbi, and she’s completely dumbfounded for about thirty seconds before she starts rapid-firing questions at him.

the fifth time he proposes, they aren’t doing anything special. he’s washing dishes while she reads aloud from one of her textbooks, more as a study helper than anything else, and he stops what he’s doing to simply watch her for a moment. she’s in the middle of her finals and she’s exhausted; her hair is thrown into a half-ponytail to keep it out of her face, her glasses are a little too large for her face, and she looks tinier than ever before wearing one of his t-shirts, and he thinks that this moment, right here right now, is perfect. this is all he wants the rest of his life to be, the two of them doing unimportant things at home, but doing them together. the box weighs heavy in his pocket as he dries his hands and moves into the living room, where she’s curled up in the armchair. she mutters to herself quietly as her eyes dart across the page until he removes her book and replaces it with a ring box, containing a simple silver band with a small diamond in it. it isn’t much, he says, but he loves her more than he could ever say, and he  _ has _ loved her since the day she crashed her bike onto their lawn and he would do anything for her and he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. 

she says yes.


End file.
